Manufacturing of articles, for instance, articles of footwear, typically requires a number of assembly steps, such as cutting, forming, and/or assembling several parts together. Many articles are comprised of a plurality of distinctly cut and formed portions precisely assembled in such a way as to result in a functional and/or aesthetically pleasing product article. Some methods of assembly, such as those that rely heavily on manual execution, may be resource intensive and may have a high rate of variability which may lead to a non-functional and/or non-aesthetically pleasing assembled product.